Tripping into the arms of love
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Serena gets caught in a storm on her way to the arcade. what happens when she gets injured and only one person can help her in time?


**Me: Hiya! This is my first Sailor Moon centered story. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Flames will be used to make Serena hot chocolate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plotline.**

_**SerenaPOV**_

I was running to the crown arcade after a bad day of school and detention. Suddenly, the clouds opened up, and rain catapulted to the surface of the Earth. I ran faster, noticing the lightning in the distance and the faint rumble of thunder.

"Is the rain getting colder? Or is it just me?" I mumbled to myself

Throwing the door to the arcade open, just as lightning flashed behind me, giving me the mysterious shadow look, I raced towards the dark haired guy sitting in a booth by the heater. I tripped over the corner of a sailor V game; felt a sharp sting in my stomach as I fell to the floor, then blacked out.

_**DarienPOV**_

The arcade was quiet and warm; this is what I loved about it. I sipped my coffee as I waited for my blonde girlfriend to run in. I knew I only had a few min-

_**Crash!**_ The thunder rolled and the lightning blinded me as I saw the silhouette of a special person in the doorway of the arcade. She really knew how to make an entrance, didn't she? Serena ran to me, smiling her beautiful smile, rain cascading off of her drenched uniform and schoolbag. She momentarily lost her footing and tripped on a Sailor V game. The schoolbag she was wearing over her shoulder flew out in front of her, as if wanting to catch her, only managing to get caught underneath her. Blood stained the bag quickly, sending me bounding to her side.

I rolled her over and saw the cause of blood. The scissors she kept in her schoolbag had poked through the rain drenched fabric, slicing her stomach as she fell. The doctor in me took over as soon as I saw the slice.

"Andrew, get me the first aid kit, immediately!" I ordered from across the arcade, refusing to let fear taint my voice. Even though it was just Andrew, me, and Meatball Head in the arcade, I couldn't let them know I was scared.

As soon as I got the kit, I went to work on stopping the blood. I'm going to skip over the horrific details, but 15 minutes later, I got the blood to stop.

"Can you help me get her to my car?" I asked Andrew. He knew that the arcade first aid kit wasn't going to help me much, and that I had more medical supplies at home, so he didn't argue. I scooped Serena into my arms gently, not wanting to start the blood flow again. Andrew opened the door, unlocked my car, and buckled her in.

"If either of you needs anything, I'd be happy to help my best customers." Andrew said blankly, scared to leave his friends, but knowing that I could do this alone.

I sped down Tokyo's roads, trying to get to my apartment ASAP. Taking Serena out of my car, I ran to the elevator and punched button 14. **(14 is my lucky number)** Entering my apartment, I put Meatball Head on my couch and ran to get my first aid kit.

_**Half an hour later SerenaPOV**_

Upon opening my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in the Crown Arcade anymore. I scanned he room, wondering where I was, until I saw the vase of roses on the table near the door. Okay, I know where I am, now why am I here?

"You don't remember tripping at the arcade?" A familiar voice asked, emerging from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I questioned softly, taking the hot chocolate and sipping it slowly. It was rich, velvety, and most importantly, warm. For some reason, I felt like an ice cube.

"No, I just know you too well, Serena." Darien answered, sitting next to me. I shivered and cuddled closer to him, savoring how relaxing the warmth was.

"Thank you, Darien. I know I can always count on you." I murmured into his shoulder. I looked at my stomach, wondering why it hurt when I fell. All I saw was a red line sewn up with medical thread. I shuddered; did he really give me stitches?

"You should take the scissors out of our schoolbag, Serena. That's what caused the gash right there." He advised; his hand ghosting over my wound.

"I love you." I said, sliding onto his lap and putting my left hand on his heart, and the other around his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered, easing my head onto his shoulder, where I fell asleep.


End file.
